Our Story
by veoloxes
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki ceritanya masing-masing, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyukai Sehun, tapi Chanyeol berhasil menumbuhkan perasaan baru padanya. Sekarang Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol, tapi kedua orang tuanya meminta ia menikah dengan laki-laki pilihan mereka. Lantas bagaimana akhirnya?/CHANBAEK/GS/CHAPTERED/ON GOING/


**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**CHAPTERED**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

SeKaiYeol atau biasa disingkat dengan SKY adalah boyband trio yang menjadi gadangan para kaum hawa masa kini. Memiliki 3 orang anggota tidak menjadikan mereka grup yang gagal, memiliki penggemar hampir dari setengah belahan dunia adalah buktinya.

Debut sejak 4 tahun lalu di tengah panasnya polemik politik Korea Selatan menjadikan mereka grup terlaris dan grup yang selalu memuncaki tangga lagu digital hingga kini. Karena kesuksesan yang datang di awal karirnya, merekapun tak segan untuk langsung membuat konser tunggal dan yang ternyata mampu memecahkan rekor penjualan tiket konser tercepat. Hanya dalam waktu 0.2 detik, mereka berhasil memenuhi 50.000 kursi penonton. Fantastis bukan?

Di antara 50.000 penonton tersebut, ada satu dari penggemar mereka yang sangat histeris dan antusias saat menikmati konsernya. Tak ayal gadis ini terus menjadi bulanan kesinisan para penggemar gadis lainnya.

"Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

"Kyaaa! Sehun-ah _saranghae!_"

"Oh Sehun!"

Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari gadis itu, mata tersenyumnya terus memandangi sang idola dengan bibir yang terus berteriak memanggilnya. Byun Baekhyun, ia sangat mengidolakan seorang Oh Sehun. Anggota termuda yang memiliki tubuh serta wajah seperti dewa, Oh Sehun bukan manusia. Oh Sehun sangat tampan.

Baekhyun mengayunkan _lightstick_nya dan terus menerus berteriak saat bagian bernyanyi Sehun datang. "OH SEHUUUUN!"

_"Kampungan sekali."__"_

_Aku baru tahu SKY memiliki penggemar yang tidak waras sepertinya."_

_"Sehun pasti akan malu sekali."_

Cibiran terus terucap dari mereka yang terganggu dengan pergerakan Baekhyun, namun naas Baekhyun yang mendengarnya malah memiliki kemauan untuk terus melancarkan aksinya.

Baekhyun melemparkan boneka yang ia bawa saat sesi bicara dimulai, aksinya terus dilakukan hingga tasnya mengempes karena isinya terus dikeluarkan.

_Pluk_

"A!" Baekhyun meringis saat sebuah benda melayang tepat di atas kepalanya.

Ia tidak tahu dari mana benda itu berasal, karena sedari tadi ia sibuk mengeluarkan mainannya. Dengan wajah yang merengut ia meraih benda yang -ternyata sebuah tas kecil berisi cola- berhasil menyakiti kepalanya.

Belum sempat kepalanya menegak, ia merasakan sebuah elusan di ubun-ubunnya. Riuhpun menggema di seluruh ruang konser ini.

"Maafkan aku, kau terluka?"

Kepala Baekhyun menegak perlahan saat satu suara dari tiga anggota SKY terdengar. Ada Park Chanyeol di hadapannya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam, sesaat Baekhyun tenggelam di dalam mata besar Chanyeol. Teriakan penggemar lain kembali terdengar, sadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi Baekhyun langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari jangkauan tangan besar Chanyeol dan mengangguk cepat sebagai tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Setelahnya, semua kembali tentram. Konser SKY berlanjut normal, tapi sayangnya debaran pada jantung Baekhyun menjadi tidak normal. Kenapa begitu, Baek?

**e)(o**

"Mau pergi kemana lagi?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat suara sang ibu berhasil menggema di rumahnya, wajah Baekhyun langsung teralihkan kepada ibunya. "Aku mau pergi ke acara _fanmeeting_ SKY di gangnam."

Decakan keras menjadi balasan atas jawaban Baekhyun, kini ayah Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah ibunya ikut melayangkan pertanyaan. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus bertindak seperti ini?"

Pertanyaan ini selalu menjadi primadona sebuah debatan dimulai antara Baekhyun dengan kedua orang tuanya. "Maaf _eomma, appa_. Aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi, aku menyukai hari-hariku yang seperti ini. Tolong hargai itu."

"Memuja idolamu? Ck! Kau bahkan hanya menjadi satu dari sekian debu mereka, idolamu tidak akan pernah tahu dengan keberadaanmu. Harus dikatakan berapa kali, Baekhyun? _Appa_ tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang selalu memuji mereka! Kau sudah berusia 25 tahun, lakukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya kau lakukan!"

Kepala Baekhyun yang terarah sempurnya kepada orang tuanya lantas mengangguk, "Aku 'kan tidak hanya memuja mereka. Aku juga bekerja, _appa._ Kenapa _eomma_ dan _appa_ selalu meributkannya?"

"Aku ingin kau menikah!"

"Tidak, jika _appa_ memaksaku menikah dengan anak dari rekan kerja _appa._ Aku tidak mau! Biarkan aku mencari sendiri pendamping hidupku!" Balasan dengan nada tinggi Baekhyun mengakhiri sesi debat hari ini. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun menghilang dari hadapan kedua orang tuanya yang kini memancarkan keredupan dari sepasang matanya.

Tuan Byun meraih jemari Nyona Byun, keduanya saling bertatapan. "Maafkan aku, kita pasti bisa membujuknya."

**e)(o**

Kesedihan dan kekesalan Baekhyun tergantikan seketika dengan kebahagiaan yang ia dapatkan saat berhadapan langsung lebih dekat dengan idolanya. Oh Sehun yang duduk di antara kedua anggota SKY lainnya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum penuhnya, hal itu berhasil memunculkan rona pada pipinya.

Selesai mendapatkan tanda tangan Sehun, Baekhyun berdiri di barisan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya menegang saat suara berat Chanyeol terdengar, ia kembali mengingat kejadian saat kepalanya disentuh Chanyeol. Dengan kepala yang menunduk Baekhyun berbaris dalam diam, ia hanya mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya agar tidak dikenali Chanyeol.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_." Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan menyerahkan albumnya kepada Chanyeol tanpa menjawab sapaannya.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia menggugup. Bibirnya kelu untuk berbicara, matanyapun terus berkedip tidak tenang dalam tundukannya.

Chanyeol yang mendapati penggemarnya menunduk lantas melayangkan senyumannya, "Jangan terlalu gugup, kau akan menyesal karena tidak menatapku." Tawa Chanyeol terurai, entah mengapa kalimat Chanyeol bukan menenangkannya tapi malah membuatnya lebih tak berdaya.

"Untuk siapa aku menandatangi ini?"

"B.. Byun Baekhyun..."

Setelahnya kembali terdengar tawa milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun meruntuki kebodohannya saat kakinya mulai menjauh dari meja tempat idolanya berkumpul.

Dengan kasar ia menepuk bibirnya kesal, "Bodoh, kau pasti terlihat aneh di matanya."

Acara _fanmeeting_pun berjalan lancar, para penggemar merasa puas karena berhasil berkomunikasi dengan idolanya. Jepretan demi jepretan kamera ponselpun terus dilakukan secara tersembunyi, upaya mengabadikan momen berharga ini tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

Acara selesai pada sore hari, beruntunglah _fanmeeting_ kali ini dilakukan dalam jumlah terbatas jadi tidak memakan waktu banyak. Baekhyun yang melewatkan makan siangnya bersiap untuk mendatangi salah satu kedai mungil di daerah gangnam.

"Selamat datang." Baekhyun tersenyum pada sang kasir yang menyambutnya.

Tanpa melihat menu, Baekhyun langsung memesan makanannya. "Berikan aku latte dan kue stroberi, Kyung."

Kyungsoo atau sang kasir yang bertugas langsung mencatat pesanannya. Setelah membayar, Baekhyun menuju meja dan kursi yang tersedia.

Dalam 10 menit pesanan Baekhyun datang, Kyungsoo yang mendatangi Baekhyun langsung mengisi tempat di hadapan Baekhyun setelah menyusun pesananya. "Acaranya sudah selesai?"

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk dengan pipi yang penuh, "Hanya 100 orang penggemar saja yang datang, jadi cepat selesai."

"Kyung, bungkuskan aku dua tiramisu."

"Untuk orang tuamu?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau aku jadi mereka, tak akan mempan kau sogok dengan kue." Setelahnya Kyungsoo undur duri untuk menyiapkan pesanan Baekhyun dan kembali menunggu di balik meja kasir.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dua orang yang menjalin pertemanan hampir 6 tahun lamanya. Mereka bukan teman sekolah ataupun teman di tempat kerja, mereka berteman karena Baekhyun sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap kedai Kyungsoo sejak kedai ini pertama kali dibuka.

Kyungsoo ingat sekali, jika saat ia memanggang kue stroberi sang ibu memanggilnya untuk menemui Baekhyun di meja pembeli dengan 5 potong kue stroberi. Baekhyun memuji kue buatannya saat itu dan ia berjanji kan menjadi pelanggan tetap kue stroberi buatan Kyungsoo, dan sejak itulah mereka sering berkomunikasi. Walau tidak sesering dulu, tapi Baekhyun tetap mendatangi kedai Kyungsoo di akhir pekan atau pada hari jum'at, tergantung jadwal hariannya.

"Kurasa di pekan depan aku tidak bisa berkunjung." Kata Baekhyun saat ia sudah kembali berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo di meja kasir.

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, "Hubung aku saja kalau kau membutuhkan kue stroberi- Selamat datang." Kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus saat empat orang pelanggan masuk ke kedainya. Satu di antara mereka berbaris di belakang Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku akan menhubungimu jika aku merindukan kuemu. _Gomawo,_ Kyung."

_Bruk_

Tubrukan terjadi seketika saat tubuh mungil Baekhyun berbalik, ponsel yang ada pada genggamannya terlepas. Dengan segera ia menyimpan salah satu dari dua ponsel yang ia raih di lantai kedai Kyungsoo, ternyata orang yang ditabraknya juga menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Maafkan saya tuan." Kata Baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk dan tangan yang terulur memberikan ponsel.

Orang yang ia tabrak tak menjawab dan hanya menerima uluran ponsel dari Baekhyun, setelahnya ia berjalan lebih dekat ke arah meja kasir. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang juga telah menjauhkan dirinya dari kedai milik Kyungsoo.

**e)(o**

"Menyesal telah ikut denganku?" Suara sang anggota termuda terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kedai kecil seperti itu memiliki makanan yang sangat enak. Aku pasti akan terus datang ke sana." Kata si anggota tergelap yang berhasil mendapatkan pukulan ringan di kepalanya dari sang manajer.

"Bilang saja kau ingin menggoda petugas kasirnya." Setelahnya tawa mereka bertiga terurai.

SKY dan sang manajer, merekalah empat pelanggan yang tadi datang ke kedai milik Kyungsoo. Atas rekomendasi yang Sehun dapatkan dari internet, akhirnya setelah acara _fanmeeting_ mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai tersebut. Tak ada yang harus disesali karena kedai Kyungsoo memiliki makanan dan kue-kue yang sangat lezat saat dinikmati.

Chanyeol satu-satunya orang yang tidak berkomentar tengah memeriksa ponselnya. Kerutan di dahinya terus terlihat saat hal-hal aneh ia dapatkan dari sana.

"Kai-ya, kau mengatur ulang tampilan ponselku?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Kai yang tengah menatap layar televisi di asrama SKY.

Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya, Kai menjawab. "Tidak, hyung. Kenapa?"

"Tak ada yang menyentuh ponselmu selama acara berlangsung, aku menyimpannya di tasku." Tambah Suho selaku manajer SKY.

Chanyeol terus menerus mengutak-atik ponsel di tangannya, dan selama itu pula keterkejutan terus hadir pada dirinya. Hal itu berhasil menarik perhatian orang lain yang tengah bersamanya.

"Ponselku tertukar!"

**e)(o**

**Halo~**

**Maaf baru apdet, btw ini second chap story. Sebenernya para wansut udah memaksa buat diketik dari kepala, tapi kayaknya pengen coba apdet ff chap lagi.**

**Gimana? Aku lanjut kalo kalian mau ya, kalo gak mau berarti para wansut yang aku publish.**

**Enjoy yaa~**


End file.
